Count Dracula
'Count Dracula? '''is the father of Vlad and Ingrid. He is generally shown as loving being a vampire, and tries to make Vlad become a great vampire as well. However, despite thinking himself 'pure evil' like most vampires should be, he breaks many vampire rules, mainly by letting breathers enter his castle without trying to bite them. He is portrayed in Young Dracula by the actor Keith-Lee Castle. The Count's Relationships He is in love with breather Miss Mcauly but refuses to confess his admiration. His first known lover is called Magda Westenra who left Count Dracula for a werewolf called Patrick. Apparently the Count never married Magda but had 2 children with her called Vladimir and Ingrid. The Count has a very bad relationship with his daughter Ingrid, because she's a girl, and a reasonable relationship with Vlad. Series 1 & 2 Count Dracula is a 600-year-old vampire, who has emigrated to Britain to escape his problems with the local villagers in Transylvania. He sleeps in a coffin, can ignite or put out candles with a wave of his fingers and has the ability to move from room to room at great speed, bordering on teleportation. In the second series he was seen to turn into a bat or a cloud of smoke at will, and even move his soul from his own body into another's, and so possess them. He likes the taste of blood from humans, whom he calls breathers'', but has had to resort to drinking the blood of sheep to stay out of trouble. He also, due to misunderstanding, answers to the name "Mr Count" and this similarly prevents any worry on the part of humans by concealing his real name, Dracula. However despite his claims to be "pure evil" he has shown compassion occasionally. He is deeply in love - as much as he denies it - with Magda, the estranged mother of Vlad and Ingrid. He also follows a strict vampiric honour code, such as not killing other vampires and leading a pure (vampiric) lifestyle. He favours his young son Vlad and is constantly ignoring or otherwise brushing off his daughter Ingrid, making both of their lives difficult in different ways. His thoughtless treatment of Ingrid is surprising, considering she has the characteristics he expects of his "perfect child" (at one point he tries to marry her off to a vampire kulak, to get her out of the way). In the second series the Count seems to notice Ingrid a bit more by her cruel ways, but has never shown her favouritism, even after she transforms herself into a full vampire, and has only ever been "nice" to her in one episode during the first series when Vlad accidentally hypnotizes him into forgetting he is a vampire himself. His constant favouritism towards Vlad is just as illogical as his disregard for Ingrid, considering that Vlad does not in any way wish to become a vampire. Yet as a father, he is treating them each in a way that supports their own natural tendencies - by disregarding Ingrid he encourages her to be strong and evil, and by adoring Vlad he encourages Vlad's good-heartedness and also explores his own potential. The Count relies on Vlad to help him survive the modern world and avoid more angry mobs. In the first and second series, the Count is often mistaken for a rock star because of the somewhat Gothic style of clothing he wears on the occasions he leaves the castle - most notably in an episode where he goes to parents' evening at Ingrid and Vlad's school, and ends up being chased by screaming fans while trying to protect himself from the sun with an umbrella. For the most part, however, he stays indoors during the day, and during the end of the second series comes under criticism (and near execution) from the Grand High Vampire for his tolerant relationship with "breathers". Powers The Count is an extremely powerful being and has displayed the following abilities: *He can light candles *he can throw a fire ball *he can move at incredible speeds (faster than Boris) *he can move objects with his mind *he can create lightning and rain *he can fly *he can turn into a bat *he can turn into smoke *he can move his soul into another body *he can hypnotise Humans *he can go through walls Category:Characters